This invention relates to a book-binding structure in which a relatively small number of sheets of printed material are bound to form an article such as a calendar.
A book type of calendar is made up of a relatively small number (e.g. seven or 13 including the cover) of sheets of paper.
Thus, when forming a book type of calendar, it is impossible to securely bind such a small number of sheets by what is known as "back gluing". The sheets of paper had to be bound together with a metal binder attached to the top edges of the sheets.
New year's calendars become practically worthless some time after the new year has begun. Thus, manufacturers of such book type calendars have to dispose of a vast number of calendars at the beginning of every year.
If the sheets of paper forming such book type calendars can be recycled instead of disposing of them, it is possible to greatly save paper resources.
In order to recycle the sheets of paper forming book type calendars, the metal binders used to bind the top edges of the sheets have to be removed.
However since it takes a lot of time and money to remove such metal binders from each and every book type of calendar, such calendars were heretofore disposed of by burning. Precious paper resources were thus wasted to ashes.
Metal binders also have the drawback that when people handle them carelessly, they may hurt their hands.